initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
The Eight-Six Turbo!
The Eight-Six Turbo! (宣戦布告ハチロクターボ) is the tenth Act of Initial D: Second Stage. This episode features the second part of the impromptu battle between Keisuke Takahashi and Wataru Akiyama. Synopsis Wataru, another Eight-Six driver, arrives on the scene. The new racer’s attitude shakes up the reserve of more than one racer, but especially Takumi. Plot The impromptu battle in Akagi continues but Keisuke and Wataru barely avoid hitting the Thunder Fire driver causing both cars to slip out. Wataru vows that they both will have a full race one day and drives off. Keisuke told him not to act so tough but nonetheless looks forward to racing him too. A week later at the traffic lights, Kazumi was given a day off of work and Wataru is checking up on her after their parents concern. Then they stop by the gas station to fill up. They pull up the stand and Itsuki is surprised to see Kazumi again. He then fills up their car and is astonished by her brother's good looks. Wataru rudely asks about their friendship and and asked if she's a little strong willed for his liking only for Kazumi to tell him to mind his own business. He then told him to be nice to her. Before driving off he asked about the undefeated legend of Akina's Eight-Six and where he can find him. Much to his surprise Itsuki told him he is his best friend and invites them for a meeting for the night. Wataru accepts and drives off. Itsuki calls Takumi to accept the invitation and Takumi hesitantly accepts but not ready to race Wataru due to not accustomed to the new engine but Itsuki told him not to worry after learning how he accepted Nakazato's challenge for him (reference to episode 7 of First Stage). All 4 met up at Lake Akina. An astounded Itsuki is happy seeing all Toyota's parked together despite his car being an AE85 while the other 2 have AE86s. Takumi gets out of his car with Wataru in shock the fact a legend is in fact very young. Iketani works the night shift at the gas station recalling to Yuichi about seeing that Eight-Six Turbo that turned up at the gas station earlier and remembered it was the exact car that spectated the FC and Evo III battle in Akagi. He was impressed with the uphill acceleration at the time they were making their way to Akagi and has concerns that he might not be impressed with Itsuki knowing he is a skilled driver with a great car. Yuichi tells him not to overthink that of the matter because of Itsuki's outgoing personality he can get around with people without thinking of any insignificant things. Back in the lake Wataru heard of the engine swap and Itsuki told him it wasn't as fast as it used to be. And states he won't be able to accept any challenges unless he finds a way to squeeze the power of what it really has. Wataru curiously asked what kind of engine it is. Takumi naively can't give him any clear answers knowing he doesn't know much engine knowledge. Wataru then asks to see what's inside the hood and Takumi opens the bonnet. He noticed that it is a racing engine and he believes Takumi is mocking him believing he is trying to lie to him that it is slow which lead to a close confrontation. Itsuki and Takumi are bewildered about his false accusation. Kazumi unsuccessfully tried to talk Wataru out of his confrontation. Itsuki reassures to him he isn't lying. Takumi finds the conversation pointless and takes leave with Wataru telling him he isn't done with him causing Takumi to nearly snap. Before a fight can ensue, Kazumi slaps Wataru and chastises him for his actions. Wataru and Takumi drive off but Itsuki pleas him to come back. Wataru lies on the bonnet of his car. Takumi unexpectedly pulls up and exits his car. On the lake Kazumi apologises to Itsuki about her brother's actions but Itsuki told her he had no problems and was glad to have him slapped to stop the tension between the two. Wataru tried to confront him again but Takumi pays little concerns of his problem against him but honestly asked him about why the engine isn't releasing the power it has because of lack of mechanical and engine knowledge due to Bunta not telling him. Wataru assumes his dad works at a racing industry but Takumi corrects him that his dad owns a tofu business. Wataru is confused how a tofu shop owner was able to gain a hold of a professional racing type of engine. Takumi insists him giving him a drive to find answers to what Bunta is trying to hide from him. At the bar Masashi asked about how Takumi is coping with the engine. Bunta told him to give him a few weeks to figure out for himself and has more than enough practice. And the rest of the parts he has uninstalled arrived at his garage and ready to be installed to complete the full set up of the engine. But Bunta wants to lay it off until he has a change of reaction from Takumi. In the meantime he has to make him compensate with his technique. He also feels Takumi already notices why it is set up the way Bunta had to. Masashi then has to wait and see. Takumi starts the test run with Wataru. He is impressed with the power it releases but knew something is missing in the rhythm. The shifting stalls the acceleration and loses torque whenever it reaches its rev limit. Each time he up shifts the power decreases its torque believing its a defect. Wataru is then confused why. Takumi enters a sharp corner and unable to make a full turn frightening Wataru. Wataru finally finds the answer. Takumi then ends his practice run. He points out the current tachometer isn't suitable for the current engine settings but it is an easy fix that can be done overnight. The tachometer is not revving high enough for him to reach the full extent of his power. He tells Takumi that he only saw 70% of its power with a couple of thousand high revs short and with the tachometer that only has a 8000 rpm reading is crippling it of its ability. The engine is supposed to have a VVT device that switches the valve timing at both lower and higher rpms. Since it lacks that part, can only mean that its in a whole other class called a super high rev engine. He then points out the instrument panel readout is not only cheap but is missing very important readouts. It needs an oil temp and water pressure gauge. However the tyres and the brinks are perfectly balanced along with the body. But the full extent of its power is purposely sealed. He makes Takumi realise he is lacking the essentials of simple mechanical knowledge and engine basics and challenges him when he's ready and Wataru drives off. Takumi is now in shock. As Wataru drives he felt excited on what he feels in Takumi and vows not to lose when he races him. Stats Airdates * Fuji TV: December 16, 1999 Characters (in order of appearance) #Keisuke Takahashi #Wataru Akiyama #Kazumi Akiyama #Itsuki Takeuchi #Koichiro Iketani #Takumi Fujiwara #Yuichi Tachibana #Masashi Suzuki #Bunta Fujiwara Cars #Mazda efini RX-7 Type R (FD3S) #Toyota Corolla Levin GT-APEX (AE86) #Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (AE86) #Toyota Corolla Levin SR (AE85) Music #Blazin' Beat - M.o.v.e #キミがいる (Kimi Ga Iru) - Galla Quotes Notes & Trivia * This is the first episode to not feature Kenji, he has appeared in every episode since Act 1 of First Stage. Site Navigation 36 Category:Initial D: Second Stage 10